X.A.N.A. in School
X.A.N.A. in School is the second episode of season 5 and the 97th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Aelita asking Jeremy if he can have a word with her, and he says to go to his room. It says that suspected Sissi, and she may be possessed by X.A.N.A. Jeremy doesn't believe her, and then she goes with Odd (the only one that believe in her) to the Factory. There they see that someone has been using the supercomputer. They find a signal and Odd and Aelita are virtualized in . Then they discover that Aelita was right: Sissi is possessed by X.A.N.A. While Aelita and Odd are pursued by X.A.N.A.-Sissi, Jeremy's laptop detects an activated tower. Jeremy and Ulrich left the library and warn Yumi. She was doing a test and do it fast by X.A.N.A.'s attack. The three go to the factory, where Jeremy says that smells like Odd's feet. Ulrich and Yumi are virtualized in the desert sector. Meanwhile X.A.N.A.-Sissi tries to pull Aelita into the Digital Sea, using the virtualized of X.A.N.A.-William. Then Yumi finds Aelita and throw a rock to X.A.N.A.-Sissi, but she destroys the rock with his new power granted by X.A.N.A., the Desintegration. Jeremy sends vehicles and Yumi gets to fight X.A.N.A.-William . At the end X.A.N.A.-William is devirtualized by Odd, Aelita deactivates the tower and everyone returns to school, but… Sissi is there! So far she seems normal, but she's still under X.A.N.A.'s control. After 12 days X.A.N.A. reactives a tower to take Aelita to Lyoko. The tower is in the mountain sector. The Lyoko-Warriors are virtualized. There X.A.N.A.-Sissi and X.A.N.A.-William try to throw Aelita into the . This time X.A.N.A. has given a "gift" to X.A.N.A.-Sissi: a pink sword. The Lyoko-Warriors fight against them. Ulrich starts fighting X.A.N.A.-William , who devirtualizes him. Then he goes for Yumi and Odd. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas begins to worry about the disappearance of her daughter. He goes to find the Lyoko-Warriors, but he cannot find them since they are in Lyoko. In the mountains, Odd is fighting against X.A.N.A.-William making bad jokes and he devirtualizes the clone. Odd but is devirtualized by the pink sword of X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Aelita deactivates the tower again. Yumi and Aelita go for Sissi-X.A.N.A. Finding herself surrounded, X.A.N.A.-X.A.N.A. jumps into the Digital Sea to meet her new owner, X.A.N.A. In the end, Jeremy decides that as Sissi has submerged into the Digital Sea and won't return to Earth (even if possessed) for a time, activates a tower in the desert sector to make a polymorphic clone of Sissi thay will be in Kadic covering Sissi normal. Herb and Nicolas go with Sissi's clone and she stated that Yumi likes her. Herb takes advantage of his stupidity and asks for a dinner with Sissi, and she replies "To have a dinner, I have to lunch before, right?" All believe that Sissi is joking, and the episode ends. Gallery Episode97.jpg|Jeremie doesn't believe Aelita. sissixana.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Sissi in Lyoko. sissistone.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Sissi uses his power: desintegrates a rock. sissiscanner.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Sissi materializing and coming out of a scanner. ca:El XANA és a classe es:XANA en clase fr:XANA à l'école it:XANA a scuola pt:XANA na classe Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes